Smashers: Age of ROB: Samus vs Giga Mac
by Captainjjb84
Summary: Spoilers for Avenegers: Age of Ultron. Zelda has gotten into Little Mac's head and has made him go rogue against a nearby city. Only Samus and an untested armour can hope to stop Giga Mac before anyone gets hurt.


Zelda had gotten into Little Mac's head and had successfully turned him into Giga Mac. Giga Mac was created when Little Mac decided to experiment with Gamma waves on himself. The result started as catastrophic, but over the years, and with help from the Smashers, Mac learned to control his opposite side. But now, Zelda had messed with his head and turned into the very beast he first created. Samus was the only one of the Smashers who was not affected by Zelda's magic and decided to deal with Giga Mac.

"Lucina, we need a Mac lullaby stat!" Samus ordered as she flew over in her power suit to the nearby city Mac was stirring up destruction at.

"Can't, Lucina is out," Pit explained. "We're all out, you're the only one left."

Samus took a moment to contemplate what to do next. Her only option had never been field tested before on herself or Giga Mac.

"Virginia," Samus called her A.I. that was named after her mother

"Yes miss?" she asked politely.

"Activate Big Mac protocol," she ordered.

"But miss, that has never been tested-"

"I don't care, it is all I can do to fight him off!" Samus ordered

"Activating Big Mac Protocol," Virginia said. In orbit, Samus's satellite launched a section of itself towards Earth, South Africa to be exact, where she currently was. The pod broke through the atmosphere with no trouble and flew over to Samus where it began to attach parts to Samus's armour.

Back in the city, Giga Mac was ripping it apart brick for brick. The local swat teams could do no damage with their weapons. Giga Mac roared as a truck rammed right into him dealing little to no damage. He grabbed a car from behind him and smashed it into the truck, successfully destroying it and causing severe injury to the troops inside of it. Just then, a giant armoured being stepped onto the playing field. Giga Mac looked to see Samus in a giant armoured power suit: The Mac buster armour.

The Mac buster was a fail-safe designed by Samus should Little Mac ever turn against anyone. She kept it in space, away from anyone in case it ever got tampered with. It was a twelve foot bulky power suit. It had no arm canon but carried a wide variety of weaponry and packed enough power to physically match Giga Mac.

"Alright everyone, stand down!" Samus ordered, her voice emitting from a loudspeaker built into the suit. Giga Mac grew an angry smile at the sight of Samus. "You listening? That witch is messing with your mind. You're stronger then her, you're smarter then her, you're Little Mac!"

Giga Mac grew angry at the name Little Mac. Samus braced herself for an attack.

"Right, right, right, don't mention puny Mac," Samus said in response. Giga Mac picked up a car and chucked it at Samus. Samus caught the car but Giga Mac punched right through it into Samus, sending her flying back about thirty feet. Samus regained her footing. She took flight through the jet boosters on her back.

"Ok," Samus said as she picked up Giga Mac by the neck and slammed his face into the concrete road, dragging his body about six inches beneath it fro about forty feet until Giga Mac kicked her flying. Samus got up inly to see Giga Mac running at her. She anticipated his jump and punched him to her left followed by a intense blast of her hand laser into a truck. Samus flew over to see where he went.

"Surprise!" Giga Mac yelled out as he slammed a street light into Samus, sending her planting into a building then plummeting to the ground. Giga Mac took the advantage to jam the light pole in between Samus's left arm and shoulder, ripping the arm from the armour.

"Right in the back?" Samus asked sarcastically. "Dick move Mac!"

Giga Mac was trying to rip the armour apart as quick as could. Samus, with what power she had left the left arm. Giga Mac was sent flying into a nearby market. Samus got up only to see the left arm entirely wrecked.

"Virginia, could you give me a hand?" Samus ordered her A.I. The pod released some parts for an extra arm. The arm was assembling in little bits. Giga Mac got up from the attack and charged at Samus. The left arm was not complete yet so Samus had to defend herself with her right arm's laser, which only proceeded to piss off Giga Mac even more. Within ten feet of one another the left arm was complete and Giga Mac and Samus collided fists, resulting in a wave of energy released that was powerful enough to break every single window on any car and building in a thirty foot radius. Giga Mac jumped onto Samus but she quickly pinned him to the ground and resulted to auto punch him in the face repeatedly with the newly formed left arm.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep!" Samus yelled out with each punch. Giga Mac finales stopped the punches with. Samus activated the second part of the left arm, which encased Giga Mac right arm. Samus flew off successfully attached to Giga Mac in hopes to get the fight as far away from the city as possible.

"Ok pal, we're gonna get you out of town," Samus said to herself, hoping for no hiccups along the way. Giga Mac was able to land into a Samus's chest, resulting in a down spiralling into a heavily populated office building. The two got separated when they crashed but thankfully no one was hurt. Giga Mac attacked Samus again but she quickly pinned him against a wall.

"Come on Mac you gotta work with me," Samus making a witty comment about the current situation. Samus activated tear bass from the right arm in hopes it would sedat Giga Mac quickly, but it only proceeded to anger him even more. Behind the two, an elevator opened full of people watching in horror. Giga Mac kicked Samus towards the elevator, sending her and the people in it to harm. Samus managed to catch the elevator before anyone could be hurt.

"Everyone out!" She ordered as she saw Giga Mac running towards her, she kicked him and he landed in the atrium of the building. Samus then realized that the elevator was empty.

"Going down!" She yelled out as Samus slammed the elevator onto Giga Mac followed by a rocket powered punch to the punch. Giga Mac looked up with a smile. He moved his jaw around and spat a tooth.

Samus looked in utter shock that Giga Mac was still going. "I'm sorry," Samus said, a blanket of fear creeping over her.

Giga Mac attacked again, this time punching Samus up a building. His attacks were relentless and Samus figured her window to stop Giga Mac before the suits were completely destroyed was growing shorter. They took to the air, Samus wanting to get Giga Mac out of the city at this point. Giga Mac ripped away at Samus's armour.

"Damage report!" Samus ordered her A.I. The screens in her helmet began to malfunction unable to show any statistics. "That's comprehensive, show me something!"

The pod from the satellite was throwing various pieces of amour at the two, all of which got destroyed by Giga Mac. Samus then saw a building under contraction. A quick scan indicated that it was clear of people.

"How come we didn't find this earlier?" asked, planning her next move. She flew high above the building and dropped Giga Mac. Samus then fully charged Giga Mac crashing through all forty floors of the building. She had to stop Giga Mac no matter the cost, even if it meant risking her own life in the process. While plummeting to the ground, the building began to collapse around them. Samus's helmet computer began to deactivate as the crashed and then it was all over. A huge plume of dust over took the wrecked building and its surroundings. Various military personal surrounded the crash site as civilians ran away as fast as possible. Giga Mac emerged from the wreckage, Zelda's spell finally wore off. Giga Mac looked around him to see infinite destruction of his own being. A few tears began to flow down his giant face. He was about to let out a roar but a mechanical sized punch took him out entirely.


End file.
